Talons of Death
Beware any NightWings who dare enter, for you shall surely encounter the Talons of Death. The Main Purpose This is a group for which no NightWing may enter. Hybrids may be acceptional if they manage to mask their secret from the view of the eye. They are currently looking for fresh recruits to be able to take out any NightWing in all the defined alternate realities. Any placed here will be mentioned at some point within the fanfiction Fate of Time. History The group was founded around 1,500 A.t.S, or After the Scorching, by that of a young adult DeathWing named Orpheus. As a dragonet, he was one of the last outcasted by the NightWing tribe for his distinguished appearance. Wrecked from his grief of losing his love and his father to a meteorite, he wanted to protect his two eggs from any threat from the sky, and from that discovered a unique crystal which could send him to alternate realities. Orpheus, finding hope, soon realized that many realities had the same result: NightWings ruinning the lives of other dragons. Enraged, he began a small group to take down the NightWings once and for all. Soon he had an army of nearly a hundred dragons per each of the 14 realities, including his children, Luna and Phoebus within the ranks. They were placed in an enchanted slumber, only to be awaken after the NightWings returned to some power, for Orpheus to be able to show the realities that NightWings weren't invincible. Rankings Members within the Talons of Death have a total of ten ranks. It is nearly impossible to move from any other rank once you are passed rank ten, but there have been a few exceptions in the past, all of which were achieved with difficulty. Members Leader: Orpheus First Rank: All pure DeathWings and future seers. Members of the First Rank: * None included so far. Second Rank: All animi or those with enchanted abilities. Members of the Second Rank: * None included so far. Third Rank: Any strong DeathWing hybrids Members of the Third Rank: * None included so far. Fourth Rank: Any intelligent or strong dragons Members of the Fourth Rank * None included so far. Fifth Rank: Any pure tribe dragons Members of the Fifth Rank: * None included so far. Sixth Rank: Any other hybrids Members of the Sixth Rank: * None included so far. Seven Rank: All extendables who make the weapons and train to do simple fighting. Members of the Seventh Rank: * None included so far. Eight Rank: Punishers and interrogators of any who interferre with the Talons of Death. Members of the Eight Rank: * None included so far. Ninth Rank: Spies who work within the previous teers in secret missions across the kingdoms to prevent the Talons of Death from being discovered. Members of the Ninth Rank: * None included so far. Tenth Rank: Trainees and beginning initiatives. Members of the Tenth Rank: * None included so far. Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Groups